1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the surgical treatment of isolated articular chondral defects and, more specifically, to methods and instruments for replacement of articular cartilage in the knee using grafts harvested from a synthetic tissue specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods and apparatus for surgical treatment of isolated articular chondral defects by autograft and allograft transplantation are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,919,196, 6,591,581, and 6,592,588, having common assignment with the present application.
Various synthetic biomaterials are known. One of these, Salubria™, is an elastic biomaterial sold by Salumedica of Atlanta, Ga. Salubria™ is a poly (vinyl) alcohol hydrogel composition which is similar to human tissue in its mechanical and physical properties. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,981,826; 6,231,605; and published Application No. U.S. 2001/0029399, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The Salubria™ organic polymer-based material is highly biocompatible and hydrophilic (water loving); it contains water in similar proportions to human tissue. Although Salubria is soft and compliant like human tissue, it has proven to be exceptionally wear resistant and strong, making it an ideal implant material.
Salubria™ can withstand millions of loading cycles, yet it is soft enough to match the compliance of normal biological tissue. These properties allow Salubria™ to be molded into anatomic shapes and sterilized, making it usefuil for orthopedic applications.
It would be advantageous to have methods and systems for utilizing synthetic grafts in the repair of isolated chondral defects.